Aldo Trapani
Aldo Trapani was the Don of Trapani crime family, born to Johnny and Serafina Trapani. He witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Barzini family at the age of 12 and was promised that he would obtain his revenge when he was older and stronger by Don Vito Corleone. Nine years after his father's death, a 21 year old Aldo became involved with a gang that had no respect for him treated him badly. Aldo became a part of the Corleone crime family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, and making money. Aldo remained in New York, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became the Don of New York. Biography Early life Aldo was born in Little Italy in 1924 to Serafina Trapani and Johnny Trapani. Johnny was an associate of the Corleone crime family and for an associate he was very respected but feared among the other Five Families. At 12 years old he witnessed his father's assassination by Barzini thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini in 1936. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that one day he would get his revenge. Sometime after his father's death, his mother moved to Hell's Kitchen, where Aldo grew up with future Chief of police Ken Jameson. Vito made sure that Aldo and his mother were provided for, as Johnny had always been loyal to him. At some point he may have served in the army during World War II, because of the fact that when Luca had taught him the correct way to handle firearms, he stated "This ain't no weapon from your army-boy days, but it'll do the job." Joining the family .]] By 1945, a now 21 year old Trapani had eventually fallen in with the wrong crowd; he joined a gang that stole and Aldo became a get-away driver for the gang. His mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's enforcer Luca Brasi was dispatched and rescued Aldo who was getting beat up in an alley over money problems with the gang. The next day, Brasi met up with Aldo and discussed about a family racket problem with butcher Emilio Brunetti. Aldo took care of it and was proven relyable to Luca Brasi. After Luca Don Vito Corleone appointed his Enforcer, Luca Brasi on a serious task. Brasi was to pretend that he wasn't so happy with the Corleone family and that he wanted to join the Tattaglia crime family. That way, he could find out what Sollozzo and Tattaglia were up to. Aldo went along with Luca and watched the meet from an alley window. Luca failed to realize that Bruno Tattaglia and The Turk were informed that Brasi was lying and he was garroted to death, while smoking a cigarette, after the Turk jammed a knife through his hand. When Aldo was back in his safehouse, he phoned Monk Malone to tell him what had happenend, but Monk prefered that they talked face to face at the barber shop on Mott Street instead of over the phone. The following day, the two men met at teh barbers, running into Malone's sister Frankie along the way. As Aldo and Monk Malone discussed about Luca being dead, Don Corleone went across the street to purchase some fruit while Fredo remained in a car parked outside the barber shop. Vito failed to realize that Tattaglia gunmen had cornered him and left him unguarded. The Don was shot several times in the back as he ran across the street to Fredo. Monk was shot in his shoulder while the barber was shot in his chest which left only Aldo remaining. He helped Fredo get Don Vito to the hospital while being chased through Little Italy by Tattaglia gunmen. Joe Galtosino On New Year's Eve, several Corleone men, including Monk, Santino Corleone, Paulie Gatto and Aldo went to a party, organised by Rosa Morelli. However, after a while, the party was raided by Sergeant Galtosino and his police crew and he took an Rosa with him for "interrogation". Aldo secretly passed a few police officers and followed Galtosino to a balcony. Aldo later threw Galtosino off the balcony and also threw a bottle of alcohol to reference it as accidental. Aldo was now taken very seriously by members of the Corleone family and not treated as an outsider. Death To The Traitor As Vito was in hospital trying to recover, Sonny Corleone took over as Acting Boss for the family. He noticed that Paulie Gatto had been working with the Tattaglia crime family and sold out the Don. Sonny appointed Fat Peter Clemenza to get the job done and Aldo was involved too. As Clemenza stopped to take a "Leak", Aldo loaded his gun but Gatto heard it and run out of the car straight away. Aldo managed to gun down Paulie which pleased Clemenza and Sonny. Jack Woltz Jack Woltz was a big Los Angeles movie producer. Johnny Fontane wanted a role in one of his up-coming films but Woltz declined because Fontane had slept with one of his starlets. Corleone family consigliere, Tom Hagen assigned Aldo and Rocco Lampone to go with Tom to meet Jack Woltz at the Woltz compound in Los Angeles. Hagen and Woltz didn't make a deal so Aldo and Rocco intruded into Woltz's home. Rocco killed Khartoum, Woltz's favourite horse, and managed to put the horses' head in his bed. The next morning, Woltz got the horse and understand the situation. Johnny Fontane was agreed a part in his film. Becoming Made and The Bronx Killings Sollozzo wanted to meet with Michael Corleone for a peace meeting, wher ehe woudl be guarded by Captain McCluskey, and the junior Corleone suggested this would be the perfect time to eliminate the two family enemies. Clemenza had Aldo to put the gun in the bathroom at Louis Restaurant in Midtown. Aldo disguised as an innocent and watched over the meet while inside the restaurant having some soup. Aldo dropped off Michael at the docks where he would be in safety in Corleone, Sicily. For this act, Aldo was made into the family at The Falconite. Death Three years later, Aldo (now 34 years old) accompanied Michael Corleone to Havana, Cuba for the business deals with Hyman Roth, where he received a special percentage of the business to himself. He was highly respected amongst mob circles at this point, particularly with Rico Granados, despite turning down involvement in a property deal of Granados'. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following Castro's revolution, he was shot in the neck by a sniper while escorting Fredo and Michael to the Havana Airport with the help of his underboss Dominic, who replaced Aldo as Corleone Don of New York, Michael ordered Fredo that Trapani's mother was to be provided for. His businesses in New York were taken over by two rogue Clemenza capos Carmine Rosato and his older brother Tony Rosato. Murders committed by Aldo Note'': These murders are commited by Aldo in the video game as he doesn't exist in the film's timeline. This list does not include random gangsters, police or civilians that Aldo may kill during the game. Hit Contract targets are also listed here as they are a requirement for Aldo to achieve the rank of Don of NYC.'' * Luca's assassin (Tattaglia Soldato/Hitman) - Killed for murdering Luca Brasi. * Joe Galtosino (NYPD sargeant) - Killed for assaulting Rosa. * Paulie Gatto (Corleone Soldato) - Killed for selling out the Corleone family. * Bruno Tattaglia (Tattaglia Underboss) - Killed on orders of Sonny Corleone during the Five Families War. * Marty Malone (Corleone Associate) - Killed for betraying the Corleone family. * Salvatore Tessio (Corleone Caporegime) - Killed for betraying the Corleone family. * Carmine Cuneo (Cuneo Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Victor Stracci (Stracci Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Phillip Tattaglia (Tattaglia Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Emilio Barzini (Barzini Don) - Killed during the Baptism of Fire * Bobby Marcolini (Cuneo Soldato) - Killed for attacking Peter Clemenza's associate. * Nicholas Klaus (Cuneo Associate) * Marco Cuneo (Cuneo Underboss) * Mario DeBellis (Cuneo Caporegime) * Ronnie Tosca (Cuneo Caporegime) * Luciano Fabbri (Cuneo Consigliere) * Jaggy Jovino (Barzini Associate) - Killed for betraying the Corleone crime family. * Big Bobby Toro (Barzini Caporegime) * Pietro Testa (Barzini Caporegime) * Domenico Mazza (Barzini Consigliere) * Emilio Barzini Jr. (Barzini Underboss) * Freddie Nobile (Tattaglia Consigliere) . * Tony Bianchi (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Donnie Marinelli (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Mikey Saleri (Tattaglia Soldato) * Luigi Fusco (Tattaglia Caporegime) * Salvatore Stracci (Stracci Underboss) * Jack Fontana - (Stracci Consigliere) * Leon Grossi - (Stracci Caporegime) * Oscar Zavarelle - (Stracci Caporegime) Personality and traits .]] Cunning and resourceful, Aldo gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist wherever he could. Despite this, Aldo had a compassionate streak and was deeply loyal to his friends such as Monk Malone, and quickly endeared himself to superiors like Clemenza, Tessio, Santino Corleone and Michael Corleone. This compassion occassionally caused him to falter on particularly ruthless missions, such as the execution of Malone and Tessio later on in his career. Following the death of Frankie Malone, he grew more distant, and never truly recovered from the incident. After he joined the family as a made man, his power and loyalty increased, but in the meantime, his feelings failed, as he felt no misery when he killed his closest friend Monk. He was an expert marksman and a hand to hand combatant. He also knew golden ways of extorting shops which enabled him to earn more money. All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, even family compounds single-handedly. Behind the scenes *Aldo Trapani was the protagonist in the first video game. He was voiced by Andrew Pifko. In the sequel, he was voiced by Rick Pasqualone. *In the FBI agent's files, his information says "Trapani: Alias 'The Player'". It then says that he is believed to have held the position of a Soldato in the Corleone family. Then, possibly as an easter egg, it jokingly states "was once a fish". *Before Luca teaches Aldo how to handle firearms, Aldo can still pull out his guns to use in combat. *Aldo is perhaps one of the most popular members of the Godfather Universe. *Dominic, Aldo, and Michael are all alike in the fact that they killed somebody important to them (Michael and Dominic killed the same person). Dominic fired the shot on Fredo, and Michael gave the order, therefore by extension, Michael also killed Fredo and Aldo had to kill Marty "Monk" Malone. Notes and references Trapani, Aldo Trapani,Aldo Category:Trapanis Category:Trapani Dons Category:Video game characters Category:Deceased (video game) Category:Video game associates Category:Video game soldati Category:Video game enforcers Category:Video game caporegimes Category:Video game underbosses